usrufandomcom-20200216-history
Roxanne Lavrent'yeva
__NOEDITSECTION__ |image =Tankgirl1.png |caption =Roksana holding a sabot round |realname =Роксана Лаврентьева (Roksana Lavrent'yeva) |aliases =Tankgirl |status =Active duty |birth_date =4 July 2179 |birth_place =Vostok CMB, Decatur |death_date = |cause_of_death = |age =27 (2206) |gender_identity =Female |citizenship = |nationality =Cyberian |native_language =Russian and English |eyes =Amber sclera; magenta iris |hair =Black |species =Red Fox |ethnicity = |height =6'0" (183cm) |weight = |sex =Female |blood_type =B+ |affiliations =ASC Department of Defense *National Guard - Junior Sergeant (E-4) |occupation =Tank Driver (2197-2201) Tank Loader or Gunner (2201- ) |education =High School Diploma |alma_matar = |family =Simon Abrams Variya (father) Marissa Stryker Lavrent'yeva (mother) |creator =DELTA |designer =}}Roksana "Roxanne" Lavrent'yeva (Russian: Роксана Лаврентьева) is a tall, female red fox. She can be identified by her bright orange coat of fur, her somewhat cocky personality, and her canine-skull facemask. Early Life and Enlistment Roksana was born to two foxes that were, at the time, actively serving in the Cyberian Military Forces. She was born in a military hospital in Vostok CMB, where the parents were stationed. Both of her parents worked jobs that were centered around the maintenance and operation of large military vehicles, which they made a habit of fascinating Roksana of through her upbringing. Even as they taught her anything and everything they knew as vehicle workers, she still wanted to know more. This stuck with Roksana even when she grew into a young adult. Soon enough, at age eighteen she too enlisted into the military. While far from easy, Roksana enjoyed basic training; she liked being pushed to exceed what was expected of her, and to exceed what she thought were limits at the time. Basic taught her that she was capable of much more than she and her peers knew about herself, and rather than cave under the pressure, Roksana worked her damnedest to make the most of her inherent traits and to better herself physically as well as mentally. After basic training, Roksana entered her first job in the National Guard's armor section. During her preliminary classes and physical demonstration classes, she found them relatively easy due to what knowledge she already had. She was soon designated a tank driver, as most if not all tankers first start out as. Being a tanker, she was also responsible for the active maintenance of heavy vehicles she operated within; a great perk in her opinion, harking back to her love of her parents' military vehicle roles. Roksana enjoyed her role more than enough to reenlist, with the monetary bonus for said reenlistment coming second to her interest in simply working with tanks again. Serving more than two terms, Roksana slowly rose in rank and eventually became a loader in tanks that needed one, and a gunner in tanks that had an autoloader. Both jobs she enjoys quite a lot, and is always eager to return to when the time comes. Personality and Traits Roksana always liked to be more of a masculine woman than even her already less-than-feminine peers. She regularly enjoys a good time comprised of sarcasm, raunchy and dark humor, and borderline boisterous fun. It is uncommon to find her in a serious mood. At times she can be pensive, however it can be safely said she is rarely sad for long. As a child and even now as an adult, Roksana likes to show off when she has or had done something better than her peers have. This is quite apparent when she lets people know her role as a military tanker, a rare role for servicewomen. Oftentimes she tries to use her achievements to impress men and inch in closer to their good side, and likely further than that. Adding to her cocky attitude, Roksana enjoys teasing and flirting with people, regardless of gender. This includes getting a rise out of those she deems to be too serious and/or in need of a cheering up. At times she goes too far with her humor, though she is not heartless in making amends. Category:Characters